Dos Almas
by JenZi07
Summary: Hinata toda su vida a estado conectada a un ente. Un accidente en el laboratorio donde la tenían provocó la casi extinción de la raza humana. Ahora, con ayuda de otras personas, tendrá que luchar por arreglar el desastre que ella ocasionó.


**Nota: **

**Buscando entre mis carpetas encontré esto. El segundo fanfic que escribí. Es raro porque es una adaptación y mezcla de los vídeo juegos Beyond Two Souls y The Last Of Us. Es muy, muy, similar a esas historias. Pero bueno, la trama gira entorno a Hinata, pero obviamente lo adapté para que hubiera espacio para el naruhina.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado, sinceramente no pensé que este fic volviera a ver la luz del día.**

* * *

Nací con un extraño don, o maldición…

Tengo la habilidad de ver lo que ningún ser humano ha podido ver antes. Todo es confuso en mi mente, las imágenes, los sonidos, los aromas. Necesito recordar, ordenar mis pensamientos, todo lo que ha ocurrido hasta este momento. Recordar quién soy.

No, aún no puedo morir, debo quedarme un tiempo más, tengo una tarea pendiente antes de poder salir y descubrir que hay más allá.

Si tuviera que contar como comenzó todo, debería empezar por aquí…

.

A veces paso las horas mirando el espacio, viendo las imágenes que pasan en mi cabeza, se repiten una y otra vez como un televisor que no se apaga. Atravieso muros, veo colores entre las personas y descubro lugares lejanos sin mover un dedo. Puedo poseer a otras personas, e incluso privarlas de respirar. Todo esto es posible con el poder de mi mente.

Desde que tengo uso razón he estado vinculada a una entidad, sólo yo puedo verla dentro de mi mente. A veces escucho su voz, ella me habla. Su nombre es Hana, y es un demonio encerrado en mi cuerpo. Tiene un aspecto humano, es muy parecida a mí, pero la mirada es diferente, sin vida, fría, llena de sufrimiento.

Mi madre murió cuando yo nací y mi padre nos había dejado desde antes. Así que desde pequeña, junto con mi hermano Neji, fui adoptada por una pareja, Kurenai y Asuma, fueron los mejores padres que pudimos tener.

Mi niñez fue muy problemática gracias a Hana, su constante presencia me atormentaba y me metía en líos. Neji y yo acostumbrábamos jugar con nuestros vecinos, un día de esos un niño me golpeó accidentalmente, Hana reaccionó de manera violenta y casi lo asfixia. Ese día todo cambió. Unas personas fueron a buscarme, mis padres me entregaron a ellos, dijeron que era por mi seguridad, y desde entonces no los volví a ver.

Me llevaron a un laboratorio donde me mantuvieron encerrada por muchos años, experimentando conmigo. El líder de la investigación se llamaba Orochimaru, no podía quejarme de su comportamiento hacia mí, a pesar de que me separaron de mis padres y hermano, me sentía querida a su lado, me cuidaba como si fuera su hija.

No estaba sola, había más gente conmigo, entre ellos mi mejor amiga Tenten, una chica alegre, que siempre me hacía reír. Puedo recordar que compartíamos la misma habitación y pasábamos horas y horas platicando sobre qué haríamos cuando saliéramos. A veces Tenten le pedía a Hana que jugara con nosotras, acostumbraba tomar una linterna y hacía sombras contándonos historias divertidas. Tenten se admiraba de lo grandiosa que era Hana, y de lo valiente que era yo al convivir con un ser desconocido, intangible, del cual no me podía separar.

Mi adolescencia fue un poco más complicada, quería salir, divertirme como una chica normal… Eso nunca paso.

Orochimaru decía que no podíamos salir porque era peligroso. Recuerdo que un día Tenten y yo nos escapamos con la ayuda de Hana. Fuimos a una cantina no muy lejos del laboratorio. Recuerdo que habían tipos grandes e intimidantes. Nos vieron solas e indefensas y quisieron abusar de nosotras. Me tomaron por la fuerza y comenzaron a tocarme, en ese momento yo era débil, pero Hana no. De repente todo comenzó a moverse, las luces parpadeaban y los sujetos estaban alarmados. Hana poseyó a uno de ellos, tomó una escopeta que estaba en la pared y mató a todos, después se apuntó y apretó el gatillo. Fue una masacre. Tenten y yo estábamos asustadas, arrepentidas de lo que hicimos. Orochimaru y su asistente, Kabuto, nos encontraron y nos llevaron de regreso.

Cuando tenía diecisiete años mi fuerza y mis habilidades se habían incrementado. Podía mover objetos sin tocarlos, hacer explotar cosas, crear campos de fuerza… Mi vínculo con Hana ahora era más firme.

A pesar de todos estos años que me mantuvieron encerrada, nunca supe para qué me querían, cuál era el verdadero objetivo, hasta que llegó esa noche, la que nunca olvidaré, la noche en la que Tenten, mi mejor amiga, nunca volvió.

También experimentaban con ella pero, al igual que yo, no sabía por qué lo hacían. Ese día no regreso a dormir, siempre que le tocaba "tratamiento experimental" regresaba agotada y le pedía a Hana que la hiciera dormir. Me pareció extraño y decidí ir a investigar, bueno yo no, Hana sí. Utilicé el cuerpo de un guardia de seguridad para buscarla en todas las habitaciones, hasta que llegué a la oficina de Orochimaru, él y Kabuto hablaban.

―¿Qué le vamos a decir a Hinata? ―preguntaba Kabuto con un semblante preocupado.

―Lo estoy pensando. Por ningún motivo debe enterarse de que Tenten murió.

―Pobre chica. Es una lástima que no soportara los experimentos. La primera vez que intentamos encadenarla a una entidad sabía que no lo soportaría, pero no pensé que muriera tan pronto. Me decepciona que no haya sido fuerte.

―Ella no me importa en lo absoluto, uno más uno menos… Hinata es la que me importa, sabes que siempre fue nuestro objetivo.

No podía seguir escuchando. Ordené a Hana que regresara a mi cuerpo. Decidida salí de mi habitación y fui directamente con ellos, necesitaba explicaciones y haría que me las dieran por la fuerza si es necesario.

Llegué y de un golpe abrí la puerta.

―¡¿Tenten está muerta?! ¡¿Qué le hicieron?! ¡Exijo que me digan la verdad o los mataré a todos!

Enseguida entraron los guardias seguridad a detenerme, para desgracia de todos habían hecho un excelente trabajo conmigo. Intentaron dispararme, pero las balas no llegaban a mí, algo las detenía, y ese algo era Hana. Uno por uno los fui derrotando. Miré fijo a Orochimaru, aquella persona que en la que había confiado, entonces me pareció un ser despreciable.

―Está bien, calma, te mostraré la verdad, pero no hagas una locura ¿entendido? ―decía extendiendo las manos.

Accedió a lo que exigía y me llevó a un lugar restringido, un lugar que estaba protegido por un campo de fuerza invisible. Hana no lo podía atravesar, pero si podíamos verlo desde una cabina.

Imagina una pecera con un gran agujero negro en medio. Eso era lo que estaba viendo, pero mil veces más grande.

―Eso que ves ahí, es la puerta al inframundo, Hinata. ¡Hemos descubierto la entrada al inframundo! De donde viene Hana ―Yo estaba estupefacta, no podía creer lo lejos que habían llegado. Rodeando el portal había sombras obscuras moviéndose como peces en el agua, también miraba una gran cantidad de monstruos contenidos dentro del lugar. Era aterrador―. No temas, no pueden salir de aquí, tenemos activado el campo de contención que nos protege de ellos.

―¡¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?! ―le gritaba tomándolo del cuello.

―Tienes mucho que ver, tú eres el futuro, Hinata ―Lo solté y lo miraba desconcertada―. Imagina toda una raza de humanos conectados a un demonio. Podríamos ganar guerras e incluso la dominación del mundo. Tú eres la respuesta, por eso te trajimos aquí, para saber por qué de tu unión con Hana. Siento mucho lo de tu amiga, pero necesitábamos conejillos de india, intentamos conectarla a un demonio pero su cuerpo no resistió, no fue nuestra culpa que no sea fuerte.

―¡Están completamente locos! ¡Son unas bestias! ―grité y lo empujé tirándolo al suelo.

No podía creer lo que decían, los monstruos eran ellos. ¿Condenar almas puras a almas impuras? Son una completa basura.

Invadida por la ira y el rencor hice algo de lo que me he arrepentido siempre. Totalmente enojada, con odio en mis ojos, con los puños apretados, miré hacia él.

―Acabaré con esto. ¡Voy a apagar el portal!

―No puedes, solo se apaga entrado al contenedor y desactivándolo desde un panel de control que se encuentra debajo del portal, pero si entras, no podrás salir jamás.

―En ese caso ―Miré hacia una mesa electrónica que tenía a lado― ¿Qué pasa si desactivo el campo de contención? ―Coloqué mi mano sobre un botón.

―¡No! ¡Si haces eso los demonios se liberarían y nos matarían a todos!

Resoplé. Reí sínicamente. Levanté el mentón y mi expresión cambió, lo miraba con fría seriedad.

―¿Qué puedo perder?

Cometí el error más grande de mi vida, presioné ese botón.

En cuanto las paredes traslucidas que cubrían el lugar comenzaron a desaparecer, escuché infinidad de sonidos espantosos, lamentos y gruñidos llenos de odio. Me puse en cuclillas y tapé mis oídos. Las almas comenzaron a esparcirse por todas partes, y los demonios comenzaron a salir, por alguna razón pasaban de mí. Pude ver cuando esas criaturas tomaron a Orochimaru, lo elevaron en el aire y lo despedazaron miembro por miembro.

―Por Dios, ¿Qué he hecho?

.

.

.

Desde ese día, los ataques comenzaron. Los demonios deseaban saciarse de sangre humana. En días arrasaron con ciudades enteras, en cuestión de meses con gran parte del mundo. Gracias a Hana pude salir del edificio, y desde entonces comenzó la extinción acelerada de la raza humana.

Todo por mi culpa.

Han pasado cinco años desde el sol negro abrió sus puertas. Desde entonces recorro el mundo en compañía de amigos. Karin, Temari, Sai y por supuesto de Hana, sin ella no estaríamos con vida. Hace dos meses escuchamos sobre un lugar seguro en Konoha, y creo que estamos por encontrarlo.

Acostumbrábamos viajar en motocicletas, saqueando tiendas y gasolineras. Por las noches nos refugiábamos en el interior del bosque. Encendíamos fogatas y preparábamos la cena, cazábamos uno que otro animal para comer, solo si no teníamos latas o frutas.

Una noche como cualquier otra organizábamos las provisiones.

―Mira Hinata, sopa enlatada, la que te gusta ―dijo Sai, extendiendo su mano para que la tomara, estaba por coger la lata cuando tuve esa sensación.

―¡Siento la presencia de un demonio muy poderoso! ¡Se dirige hacia acá!

―¿Podemos escapar? ―dijo Karin, alarmada.

―No. Ya es tarde, está muy cerca. Tenemos que escondernos y atacar.

Inmediatamente subimos a los árboles, entre las hojas. Los demonios serán muy fuertes pero no pueden detectarnos fácilmente, hasta ahora Hana es la única que puede sentir la presencia de otro demonio.

Era la primera vez que yo estaba temerosa, podía sentir su increíble poder. No quedaba más que prepararse para combatir y rezar por la victoria. Sai y Temari tenían preparadas sus pistolas y Karin su rifle. Yo tenía una catana en las manos prepara para atacar el punto débil del monstruo

―_Ya viene_ ―Hice la seña con las manos advirtiendo a mis camaradas. Estábamos a punto de atacar cuando Temari silbó.

―Esperen, no disparen ―Señaló en una dirección―. Sólo son, personas.

En efecto, eran 2 hombres, pero… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué la presencia de aquel hombre alto de cabello rubio era parecida a la de un demonio?

―Hinata, ¿qué hacemos? ¿atacamos? ―susurró Karin

―Aún no. Esperen mi señal, estoy segura de que ese hombre no es humano.

.

..

...

...

...

**Beyond Two Souls: Jodie Holmes nació con un don especial: ha vivido toda su vida vinculada a una entidad llamada Aiden, un ser inmaterial con poderes telequinéticos que además hizo que Jodie tuviera contactos con el mundo de los espíritus.**

**The Last Of Us (mi vídeo juego favorito): La trama describe las vivencias de Joel y Ellie, un par de supervivientes de una pandemia en Estados Unidos que provoca la mutación de los seres humanos en criaturas caníbales.**


End file.
